Why I Really, Really, Really Like You
by rayychel infinity
Summary: "You laugh at my jokes," "You get me," "You're witty." Blaine brings Kurt a rather unique Valentine's gift to school that leaves Kurt actually enjoying the holiday for once.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Glee_, Fox does. And Ryan Murphy.  
>Warnings are: brief mentions of sex. Uh, using the Lord's name in vain?<p>

Reviewers, ahhh your wonderful reception to my last fic and the last chapter of "Home Videos" warmed my heart so much. You have no idea.

So this was originally posted on my Tumblr, but I decided that since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow as I type this, why not put it here? It'll probably be the last story posted from me for awhile while I devote all my time to a new chaptered fic I'm working on :) The idea for this came from Books-A-Million selling a set of papers you can fill out and give to your significant other that extoll the things you like about them the most.

TUMBLR IS THAT WAY  
><strong>endofadream [.] tumblr [.] com<strong>

**xxxxXxxxx**

Even though he has a boyfriend—boyfriend _ohmygod_—this year, Kurt still thinks that Valentine's decorations are incredibly tacky and unnecessary and that the holiday as a whole is just a waste of money that could go elsewhere, like actually putting a decent boutique into their shabby mall for once. He doesn't want chocolate, he doesn't want flowers. He doesn't want to spend any kind of money at all; in fact, just having a movie night at Blaine's sounds absolutely perfect.

Blaine, however, is just as enthusiastic as last year, if not more so, and Kurt's planned night of movies and cooking a meal with ingredients the Andersons would have in their kitchen has been mostly rearranged to make room for gift exchanging, and Kurt had grudgingly agreed to it before going out to find something for Blaine.

He can't say no, and it kills him. He knows, after all, that it _is_ their first Valentine's Day together, which is a big thing, and he should be at least a little more interested. And, hey, he _did_ wear a red button-up today. That should count for something.

While Kurt's staring, upper lip curled in disgust, at Brittany's locker, wondering how she gets her locker closed while watching the mirrored, heart-shaped ornaments strung in and around it twirl and reflect light like disco balls, Blaine sneaks up and pounces, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. Kurt doesn't yelp. Really. His spasm is a kneejerk response after all the years of anyone coming up behind him meaning dumpster dives or locker slams.

"Blaine! Oh my god _why_," Kurt hisses, trying to take deep breaths to get his heart rate back to normal. "You _suck_."

"Hi," is all Blaine says, pressing his lips to the curve of Kurt's neck and shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, dove."

"Ugh," Kurt replies. Blaine's body warm and muscled and pressed against him is nice, though, and he really wants to stay here like this forever.

He can feel Blaine's lips jut into a pout against his skin. "Most boyfriends get excited about this," Blaine says despondently, shifting to press a kiss to the back of Kurt's shoulder, just beside the thick strap of his bag.

"I'm not 'most boyfriends,' Blaine," Kurt says, wriggling in Blaine's grasp to give him some room to turn around. He smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulder to tug him close, breathing deep. To most people, it would look like just a hug, and it is, in a way. "I'm _your_ boyfriend."

Blaine smiles and sighs contentedly, tugging Kurt closer so that their bags whack against his each and make them laugh. Kurt can't help but stare into Blaine's eyes, allow himself to get lost for a few seconds. "I have something for you."

"I thought we were exchanging today. _After school_," Kurt emphasizes, widening his eyes in the hope that Blaine gets his point. He really wants to put the hour and a half they'll get alone before Burt comes home from the shop to good use.

"Trust me, I didn't forget," Blaine says, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own and grinning widely. He pulls open his bag and fishes around inside for a moment before pulling out a folded piece of paper. "Here." He hands it to Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asks, taking it and looking at it skeptically.

"If you'll open it you'll find out, silly."

Kurt sighs, mostly for show, and unfolds it, letting his eyes skim over the paper. "'Why I Really, Really, _Really_ Like You'?"

Blaine rocks on his heels, still grinning. He says nothing and Kurt finally proceeds to read the rest of the paper, looking at the checkmarks Blaine's placed in the various boxes. He notices that Blaine had ticked off the box at the top of the page marked "All the time." His heart thuds appreciatively.

Scanning down the first column Kurt sees things like "You rub my feet" and "You're witty," along with "You laugh at my jokes" and "My parents don't like you," to which he chuckles. Not liking is a bit of an understatement, but they had gotten better once they'd let themselves realize that Blaine wasn't breaking up with Kurt anytime soon.

He gets past "You remember my birthday" and sees that Blaine had put a large, red X (his other marks having been think checkmarks in Blaine ink that Blaine always does backward and Kurt always thinks is adorable) next to "You don't fake it." He feels flushed around the collar immediately, a little antsy like everyone just _knows_ which is ridiculous. Only a handful of people have been told that he and Blaine have sex, and none of them are even in the hallway right now and it's not like anyone would tell.

"Blaine, you did not," he whispers, eyes wide, wide, and Blaine's still looking at him, still grinning as he leans back against the locker bank. Students still rush past, headed for class, and no one stops, not even to glance their way. It's a little reassuring, but not enough.

"Just pointing out the truth," Blaine replies nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"But—"

"No one faking it screams that loud, sweetheart."

"I—"

"Just take the compliment," Blaine laughs. "You _don't_ fake it and I love that you're so into it. It makes me feel good."

Kurt swallows and moves on, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You've got style," "You're a great snuggler," and "You're human" are ticked off (Blaine had the decency not to check off "You've got balls"). Next to "You're horny" and "I'm horny" Blaine had drawn a large winking face. Kurt rolls his eyes and moves on to the next column.

"You're bigger than me" is checked off and Kurt's blush extends down to his toes, he swears. The double entendre is not lost by either of them. "You get me" is circled in that same bright red ink several times.

Kurt can feel a grin of his own starting as he reads down the boxes, sees things about his manners and age and distaste for internet speak. "You're flexible" has a big red heart around the box and by now Kurt's resigned to shaking his head and laughing, looking at Blaine out of the corner of his eye as he continues to read.

The bell rings but they don't move, even when the rest f the student body does. Class can wait. And having the hallway to themselves might be a good thing once he's done reading this.

Kurt finishes a minute or so later, and when he first tries to speak all he can do is open his mouth. What can he say? He wants to tell Blaine everything, say how much he loves him and how much this piece of paper means because no one's _ever_ given this much thought about him before. No one's ever taken time out of their life to read through dozens and dozens of possibilities and tick off the ones that are uniquely him.

No one's ever managed to make him feel like this is a holiday worth celebrating. No one's ever managed to make him weak at the knees, tongue-tied, and fall in _love_.

"I love you," he finally manages to choke out, blinking rapidly to fight back tears. "Oh, god, Blaine, I love you so much, honey. You have no idea."

"Actually, I think I do," Blaine replies, pushing off the lockers to step forward, running the backs of his fingers down Kurt's smooth cheek. The hallway is empty now, the last straggler disappearing into a classroom a few moments ago, and the late bell's going to ring at any moment but that really, really doesn't matter. All that matters is Kurt's perfect boyfriend and his perfect, _perfect_ Valentine's gift.

"My present is going to look crappy in comparison," Kurt says before he's pulling Blaine into a quick kiss, cupping his jaw and tracing over a rough patch of stubble with his thumb that Blaine must have missed that morning.

"Nothing about you could ever look or be crappy," Blaine says, pecking Kurt on the lips once more before pulling away. He extends his hand just as the bell rings, eyes sparkling and lips pulled into that love-drunk smile of his. "Ready?"

Kurt folds the paper back up and sticks it in the outside pouch of his bag, slinging it higher on his shoulder before taking Blaine's hand, letting their fingers slot together. They swing their hands gently between them as they walk down the hall, parting only so that Blaine can head to AP English and Kurt can take off for Foods 4. They kiss again and whisper "I love you" one last time before going their separate ways, a bounce to their steps.

"You give a damn."

"You use spell-check."

"Because."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You spoil me."

Kurt doesn't notice until later when it's his last class before glee and before home that Blaine had written something down at the very bottom in his neat-sloppy cursive, cramped in the corner like he'd started too far over.

"Because you save me every day."

Mercedes, who's sitting next to him, notices his sharp intake of breath and tries to take a curious look at what Kurt has in his hands, but he folds it up at the last second and sticks it in his notebook. Later. Maybe he'll tell her later, after his date with Blaine.

Ten more minutes.


End file.
